Blood and Tears
by DrkDragnMistress
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other since they were litte, but they were ripped apart over 11 years ago. What happens when you throw an abusive father into the mix? Rated R for some language and flashbacks. ON HOLD
1. The Beginning of the End

Ok, if I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to be putting up a stupid disclaimer that said I didn't, now would I? Yes, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, which then was taken by the stupid American dubbers and torn to bits and pieces. Poor Inu, -.-. And yes for those who think its American, it IS Japanese, (hopefully no one by now thinks anything good comes out of American animation.) Very few American shows have tweaked my interest, so believe me when I say that everything American is either:  
  
1) Fattening (French Fries...must resist temptation...must resist...*drool*) 2) Mildly retarded 3) Extremely retarded 4) Highly Addictive 5) Has moving clothing (wow I hate that...) 6) Was turned into a show for little kids that should've been for some audience much, MUCH older. (Believe it or not Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh was meant to be an older teen show... hmm. DAMN AMERICANS o.O) 7) Has no point... Need I say more? 8) Had a point, but was run into the ground and dragged 3048923737482683 miles by a galloping whale. (I exaggerate yes I know. You'll notice that through out the fic) 9) Have no relationships in it what so ever. When babies appear its some sort of miracle, and *poof* a baby appeared. There is no explanation what so ever who's it is, or when it happened. 10) Has moving words where there should be characters of some sort.... so on and so forth.  
  
Now that you have taken the time to read this, I shall be concluding that I have not created nor have said to have created Inu Yasha.  
  
Now that my rant is over with, I shall be continuing on to the fic. - -Ayame-Chan- - 


	2. Nightmares and Red Syrup

Disclaimer- I hope I don't have to write this on every chapter... So if you really need my disclaimer read my first page... Please... I don't want any flame mail saying I didn't put up my disclaimer on any of my chapters, so if you really need to know what my disclaimer says look at the page that says "DISCLAIMER" –DrkDragnMistress  
  
Forbidden Thoughts  
Chapter- 1  
  
It was the day he had been dreading for a long time. She had been his best friend for the past 3 years. He had been counting down to this day for the past 6 months...or maybe longer. Ever since that morning that his mother told him that his playmate was moving. He never knew why, but he only knew that he was going to miss her.  
  
*  
  
"INU-CHAN!" The small brown eyed, ebony haired girl cried at the top of her lungs. She felt like getting away, but her mother's hand was tightly grasping her arm. "Don't let them take me! INU-CHAN!" She screamed pitifully, it was heart breaking hearing a small girl have to scream like that. It made him want to look away but he couldn't, so he just stared forward blankly, praying that she would stop making him feel like he should cry. He hated crying. Inuyasha continued to stare blankly at the girl being ripped from his grip. He could hear her screaming his name all the way down the street, which didn't make things much better for him.  
  
"Momma?" He whimpered as softly as the girl's cries, which were becoming quiet, and barely audible.  
  
"Yes dear?" Lady Tsaku looks down at her heartbroken son.  
  
"Why did they take Kagome-Chan away?" He could hear his mother sigh.  
  
"Maybe when you're older..." She puts on a fake smile and pats his head, between the 2 fuzzy ears. She didn't need her son knowing she was as upset as he. "Lets go inside."  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha sat straight up in a cold sweat. He remembered it like it was yesterday. That nightmare had been haunting him for the past 11 years. He peers over at his clock that brightly reminded him that it was still only 11:47 pm. "Oh come on..." He grumbles to himself. "It could at least be closer to sunrise..."  
  
*  
  
He had just seemingly have had closed his eyes again until his older brother...half brother... barged into his room and threw something on top of him. "Get out of bed." He states plainly and walks back into the hall. Groaning, Inuyasha rolls over and mumbles something about school and how useless it was. He really didn't want to go back, but his mom insisted. Saying something like 'it will help him later on.' Yeah, later on...His family was pretty wealthy as it was, so why would he need something to fall back on?  
  
"Feh. What does she know about collage? She never went, and either did..." He looks at what Sesshomaru threw at him. "SESSHOMARU!" A chuckle escapes his rather stoic brothers lips and carries through the wall. "I hate you."  
  
"I love you too, brother dear." Sesshomaru chimes through the wall.  
  
"Go to hell." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought all the time. Sometimes just stupid word battles like this one; or sometimes they were even full blown, I want to rip your head off...fights. Ever since they were little, they were never accepting of each other. They had always hated each other. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha for being a hanyou, and Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru because he was a stuck up, son of a bitch... Literally.  
  
*Flashback* (Inuyasha- 3, Sesshomaru- 8)  
  
"Sessho-sama? Can you get me that?" The small boy pointed to where his ball was sitting. "I can't reach..."  
  
"Find a way to get it yourself." Sesshomaru coldly shunned his brother's request.  
  
"Sessho-sa..." Inuyasha's bright-eyed innocence was slowly and painfully being stripped away by his older brother, nearly triple his age. Salty, hot tears formed in little Inuyashas eyes. "Se..."  
  
"NO!" Sesshomaru barked. "There's a chair over there, do it yourself. Your old enough." He regained his cold, selfish composure. Inuyasha whimpered as he ran out of the room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha growled at the memory. "I hate that bastard." He picks up the bottle on his bed and throws it against the wall. A very satisfied grin crawled across his face as the glass shattered in slow motion and the liquid contained was unleashed. The red thick liquid sprayed on the white room, instantly staining everything. From bed-skirts, to tablecloths; The whole corner was blood red, he wished it was his brothers...but that was just a little too far out of his reach. Inuyasha quickly changed, and headed downstairs. Quickly noticing the occupied chair in the living room. "Morning mom."  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha!" Lady Tsaku looked up from her book. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Actually..." He catches a glance of his mother's worried face. "I keep having a reoccurring nightmare."  
  
"About what dear?" She places the book on her lap.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha takes a seat across from her.  
  
"You want to know what happened, don't you?" A quick nod from her son gave her the right to continue talking. "It began when she was about 2 years old. Her mother and father got a divorce, and her dad ended up with Kagome, because her mother was already pregnant with her second child. After Kagome's mother had a miscarriage, her father began drinking. It wasn't bad at first, but after about 2 months of him going out...drinking...staying out all night, and coming home at 3:30 in the morning, he began taking things out on little Kagome. Why do you think she was here all the time, I couldn't stand to see a child so precious as Kagome have to live like that." She takes a quick drink of water. "Kagome's father was becoming very possessive. To the point that he thought that kagome was beginning to become a hanyou, from spending too much time with you. I tried to tell him that it wasn't possible, but he just kept on rambling on about my hanyou son, and how it wasn't natural." Lady Tsaku kept making sure Inuyasha was actually listening. "He convinced himself that Kagome was becoming a hanyou, and began beating her...trying to get rid of the 'youkai' growing within her. Kagome called her mom saying 'daddy's hurting me, I'm scared', She called the police and they came within the hour to arrest him. Kagome was sent to live with her mother, and that's what I couldn't tell you when you were little, Inuyasha. You have to understand, I was trying to protect you also."  
  
"Its like a bad dream..." Inuyasha scoffs in disbelief. "I can't believe that's what actually happened."  
  
"Oh and another thing, Inuyasha dear. I heard from Kagome's mother, and she said that Kagome was accepted into your school. Take care of her, ok? If you don't, I will have you 6 feet under faster than you can blink." Inuyasha loved his mother's sense of humor.  
  
"I'll try mom, thanks."  
  
-  
  
What did ya think? My second shot, its kind of short, but my eye started twitching while I was typing, making it pretty impossible to type 3 words without messing up. Thank god for spell check! All of you that read my first one better read this one too, or visa versa! :) Review if you please, and I'll get on updating when all else fails soon enough...  
  
-Ayame  
  
P.S if you want me too, I will e-mail you when I update, just say so in your review and I'll tell ya. 


End file.
